Nowadays, a demand on a separate speaker system for improving insufficient sound quality and volume is increasing as a slim design becomes popular together with a high-definition screen of a digital television (TV).
In the speaker system, an electronic apparatus (i.e., a source apparatus) and a speaker apparatus may be connected in wireless communication. When the electronic apparatus reproduces a data file, an audio signal included in the data file is transmitted to the speaker apparatus wirelessly connected to the electronic apparatus.
Also, in the speaker system, various channel manners may exist depending on user purposes, for example, listening to music or watching movies. A multi-channel speaker system may include a plurality of speakers and may receive and output an audio signal from the electronic apparatus.